Making a fixed connection of two assemblies is frequently encountered, in particular in the area of the production of furniture where furniture parts, in particular those which meet each other at right angels, are to be brought into engagement with each other, wherein a fixed connection is established by means of screws. Therein, the problem is frequently encountered that, because of inaccuracies during production, the respective receiving portions for screws, i.e. a hole for a screw head and a bore for a screw thread, are positioned not coaxially to each other such that is necessary to provide for a possibility for correction. In most cases, this is achieved wherein a seat serving for receiving a connecting screw, for a head of a screw is embraced with clearance whereby a corresponding possibility for correction is given for a connecting member connecting two furniture parts (here DE Utility Model G 88 10 628.4, page 3, first paragraph).
However, such a possibility for correction proves to be unfeasible when the two parts to be connected to each other, are subjected to vibrations during use such that they tend to be displaced with respect to each other which results in that the respective fastening means can migrate backwards and forwards in the enlarged receiving hole. Such a possibility of correction is unfeasible for many purposes, in particular in automobile construction where particular assemblies are to be fixed separately to the car body wherein production in accuracies have to be accepted for the car body as well as for the respective assemblies, but where, in spite of this, a connection has to guarantee a stable, undisplaceable seat in the end.